The Forbidden Love
by sandraa
Summary: [Ginny x Draco] SEQUEL TO "YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME". Ginny and Draco are helplessly in love, but what happens when their families and friends try to tear them apart. Can Ginny and Draco survive this time and continue their forbidden love?
1. During the Christmas Holidays

**Disclamier:** _I own nothing. Lol._

**A/N: **_This is the sequel for _"You Know You Me" _Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy THIS one.Thanks to all my reviewers that kept me going on! Haha. So after 111 reviews, I decided to continue typing this story. Haha._

**Summary: **_Ginny falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin and their helplessly in love, but what happens when their families and friends try to tear them apart. Can Ginny and Draco survive this time and continue their forbidden love?_

**_-_****The Forbidden Love- Chapter 1: During the Christmas ****Holiday**

* * *

_Continued from You Know You Love Me..._

As Draco sat back in his carriage, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have Ginny with him. Without her, he would have already joined the Death Eaters and ally with Voldemort, but Ginny made him change his mind, they've been through so much together, and nothing, Draco thought, nothing could tear them apart. Ever.

_Well, we'll see about that!_

Lucius was now safely in Azkaban and can do no more harm and though Draco knew that Voldemort was still on the lose and had an army of Death Eaters with him, he knew that Voldemort wouldn't give two damns if he fell in love. Voldemort dosen't _care_ about love and Voldemort dosen't care about the _Malfoys_ anymore, after Lucius so stupidly got himself landed with the Dementors.

Draco still had not forgiven Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson at all and held a huge grudge against them. Blaise had tried to rape Ginny and Pansy had betrayed him by leading his father to the one person he most loved and tried to kill her.

Draco was now on his way back to Malfoy Manor but he was _not_ looking forward to it and whole heartedly wished that he was back in Hogwarts with Ginny and his friends. He knew this visit was going to be a long and boring one with tons of lawyers to _discuss_ about his inheritance and such.

I guess Draco knew and could understand why Pansy was so pissed and jealous at Ginny. The Malfoy family, of course, always had arranged marriages, weather they like it or not. And, unfortunately, Pansy was Draco's future _arranged marriage_ wife. She was a spoilt and pampered rich girl, the type of girl that the Malfoy family was looking for. Pansy's father holds very high status in the Ministry and Pansy was, apparently, the _perfect_ woman for Draco.

_Too bad he dosen't like her back._

No, no! Draco's heart belongs to _Ginny_.

* * *

A jolt suddenly woke Draco up from the trance of thoughts he was in.

"Good evenings young Mister Malfoy! Diblet is glads to see young Mister Malfoy back. The lady Mistress Malfoy is waiting for yous in the living rooms! Let me bring your bags to the young Misters room!" squeaked a little house elf that was running out of the Malfoy doors.

Draco nodded and went forward into Malfoy Manor. It was a huge, dark and cold mansion (picture the house in _The Haunted Mansion_) and Draco hated it. There was many secret passages and secret rooms in that place that was always giving him a scare whenever he accidentally leaned on some switch or concealed doorknob.

But, those secret passages were useful and he would always hide in there when his father was in a particularly foul mood and was throwing his anger out at anything or anybody he sees, namely Draco or his mother.

There was no _love_ in the house, only bitterness and sorrow, so when Draco went in to his mansion, he had a huge shock! His jaw literally hit the ground. The mansion was totally changed. It was like walking into a new house altogether. The normally green and black walls were now white and beach in color. The wodden furnitures that Lucius had insisted to keep because of _'family heritage'_ was now burning merrily in the fire and was replaced by the latest ultra-sleek, ultra-modern leather and fur. The old, long, black, wooden tables were all gone and replaced by glass tables. The normally cold grey, stone floors were replaced with cool marble tilings with carpeted areas.

The horrible suits of armous, status and paintings were all gone and replaced by beautiful stone and glass sculptures and simple paintings of fruit and food instead of horrible scenes of war and death. Instead of gargoyles on every step of staircase, it was replaced by beautiful glass fairies, all charmed to flutter around their steps and sprinkling glitter on the beautiful carpeted rugs.

All in all, it was changed into a much beautiful and cheerful house. Once he stepped into the living room, a delighted voice greeted him, "Draco! Darling, welcome home! I hope you like the changes here, its so much better than the ugly black and greens, don't you think?"

"Mother," smiled Draco as he went over and gave her a hug. Damn he missed her, he always had love his mother more than his father, his father was a cruel man. "Its really beautiful, I like it a lot."

Narcissa looked very pleased with his compliment, "Oh, come now, don't lets stand around here, Diblet and Dipsy had just cooked us a wonderful meal, come quick before it gets cold!"

"Dipsy?" asked Draco, he had never heard of that house elf before.

"Young Mister Malfoys is callings Dipsys, Sir?" squeaked a little female house elf that apparated in front of Draco.

"Ah, yes!" smiled Narcissa, "She's our new house elf! She's Diblet's sister! Isin't she just adorable!"

"Umm... yes I suppose..."

* * *

_Back at Hogwarts..._

_(Continued from You Know You Love Me)_

Ginny walked back to the castle with a big smile on her face.

"He loves me! He _loves_ me! _He_ loves _me_! _Draco_ loves me! Draco Weasley... Ginerva Malfoy...! Oh my god!"

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned and signed heavily as she saw a very angry Ronald Weasley walking towards her with Harry at his side.

"What now-?" said Ginny.

"We... You... I... Kiss... Malfoy... Gross... KISS!" spluttered Harry, unable to string two words together because he was too abnormally thick. JUST KIDDING! (A/N: No, I'm not kidding... haha)

"I do _not_ aprove of you and... and... _Malfoy!_" said Ron, choking on his words.

Ginny hastily thumped him on his back, making him choke even more.

"_Ginerva! _I am _fine!_ Quit _tugging_ at me!" protested Ron.

"Geez, I was just trying to help! So much for my hard work!" scowled Ginny.

"Ginny...?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Can I talk to you... alone... for a while?" asked The Boy Who Wouldn't Die, looking pointedly at Ron. Ron nodded, as did Ginny.

"Ginny, I... I... ummm, I'm sorry for what I said and done to you during the ball -"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this now, Harry..." started Ginny, her features hardening straight away.

"But _I_ do! You don't know how I... I regret my actions, I'm so sorry, will you please give me another chance?" pleaded Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry Potter, the boy who just wouldn't die, and remembered everything. She remembered, since she was a little witch and known about the boy wonder, she had already loved him, what he was and who he was. For so many years, 7 long years she chased after him, but he never came running into her arms like she had always hoped - no - _wished._ This year, by some miracle, she changed from a gawky little girl into a menizer. Her scarlet curls grew into beautiful ruby-red locks, flowing down until her tiny waist. Her body began to develope and she had the right curves everywhere. All the boys wanted her, but then, she just wanted Harry,

This year, _bam_, Harry finally opened his damned green eyes behind those rotten glasses and noticed what he was looking for was right in front of him. And, _yeah_, Ginny had fun with him for a bit, but, she realized that he was not as kind as she expected and often became rough for no reason, though he would always apologize afterwards. Ginny began to notice that the boy wonder had many flaws and was not as flawless as he seemed. So she got bored and dumped him and who came along but our damn hot blonde - drum rolls - _Draco Malfoy._

So Ginny looked again, at the boy who wouldn't die, looking so... -cough- adorable and -cough- innocent, and slowly answered, "I did..." and walked away. Walked out of his life.

"You'll regret this one day Ginny! You know that the ferret's probably just using you! You'll run back to me once he dumps you I'm sure! You just go! You'll regret doing this to me!" yelled Harry at her retreating back.

Ginny stopped in her tracks, her fists balled up and her eyes blazing with a fiery radiance, "Damn you Harry Potter," she whispered and before Ron or Harry could do anything, Ginny had ran up to Harry and slapped him across his face with as much strength as she could muster.

"You _bastard!_ You arrogant, self-centered _bastard!_ I will _never_ ever speak to you _ever_ again!" and with that, Ginny ran back to the castle, but halfway there, she paused and turn around.

"Don't you _dare_ call him _ferret_ in front of me or what i'll do will be worse than what I just did to you," yelled Ginny with furious tears pouring out of her eyes.

Ron ran over to Harry, who was still sprawled on the floor, and kicked him hard on the shin, "What did you do that to Ginny for? You know she loves him!"

"Geez Ron! I thought you were on _my_ side! Your my best friend!" whined Harry.

"Yeah, but she's my one and only baby _sister_ and I love her more than anyone else," shot back Ron before running after Ginny.

"Geez, why am _I_ always the bad guy in _this _story?" grumbled Harry.

_(Author yells, "Coz you are!")_

(Haha, sorry lol, that was random.)

Harry whipped around as she - sorry - _he_ heard sniggerings behind him only to find Crabbe and Goyle.

"Talking to yerself?" growled Goyle.

"He muzza be crazy!" said Crabbe.

"Piss off, you two baboons! I don't have time for sissy talk with you two blunddering lumps! I'm not in a good mood, can't you see? The author keeps on making me the bad guy so piss off!" _shrieked_ Harry at the two large boys.

"He calls me _baboon_?!" roared Goyle as Harry jumped and backed away slowly.

"He calling us _blunddering lumps_?" hollered Crabbe. Harry was about to sprint away when he was forcefully shoved to the ground and got beaten up. (_muahahaha_)

Later that day, the boy _wonder_, the famous boy who insisted on not dying, was seen limping to Madame Pomfrey's office, looking very battered and bloodied.

* * *

_Back to Ron and Ginny..._

"Ginny, _wait!_" yelled Ron as he finally caught up with his _furiously_ furious red-headed sister and grabbed her arm. Ginny merely pushed him away and continued stomping up the staircase to the Gryfindor common room. The staircase suddenly moved, taking her completely by surprise as she gave a startled yelp and tumbled down backwards. Ron caught her only just in time or she would have fallen down... down... down... and killed herself.

"Thanks," she muttered, before scowling at him and continuing to walk.

"Ginny, please."

"What do you want _this_ time?" spat out Ginny. She took the pleasure of watching Ron squirm under her gaze.

"Look, I know your upset -"

"Damn right I am."

"- but will you please just forgive Harry, his been so distressed lately!" Unknowingly, they had already reached the Fat Lady guarding their common room. She turned to face her brother and stuck her hands on her hips.

"Oh so this is all for the _good_ of Harry Potter? The famous _boy wonder_! Not for me, poor, _innocent_ little Ginerva Weasley," snapped Ginny.

"Ginny, listen-"

"Go away Ron, leave me alone!" said Ginny as she turned to the portrait again, "_Christmas presents are good for your health,_" she said as the portrait swung open.

"Bye Ron, and tell Harry I will _not_ forgive him, but am ... willing to consider it, under _certain_ conditions."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell him next time," called back Ginny as the portrait swung close in Ron's face.

"_Girls!_" groaned Ron as the Fat Lady glared at him

"Heard that!" called Ginny from the other side of the portrait.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Back to School

**Disclamier:** _I own nothing. Lol._

**A/N: **_So sorry for not updating earlier but apparently, my stay in Macau was longer than I thought it would be and oh..._

**_July 19th til July 24th I will not update because I will be going to an adventure camp, but I will update A.S.A.P._**

**Summary: **_Ginny falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin and their helplessly in love, but what happens when their families and friends try to tear them apart. Can Ginny and Draco survive this time and continue their forbidden love?_

**_-_****The Forbidden Love- Chapter 2: Back to School**

* * *

"Master Draco...?"

Silence.

"Master _Draco_!"

"Huh?" said Draco, jumping up from the couch where he was sleeping on, "What is it?" he snapped at Dipsy.

"Dipsys is sorry, sirs, to disturb you from your sleep but there is big, black mans standing at the door looking for you," replied the scared little house elf.

"Big, black man?" asked Draco, looking puzzled.

"Like penguins, sirs!" squeaked Dipsy, looking around nervously.

Draco shrugged and walked to the main doors. What he saw made him laugh. Ministry lawyers wearing tuxedos. Black and white. 

_'Dipsy was right!' thought Draco, 'they are penguins!'_

Draco sniggered as he opened the door and let them in.

"Mister Patil, Mister Lovegood, and Mister Thomas, how may I help you?" asked Draco politely, "And why, may I ask, why are you dressed like this?"

"Ahh, Young Mister Malfoy," replied Mister Patil, "We are here for the papers that we sent you to sign... about the money your father has in his bank account and housing estates?"

"Everything will be going to you of course, we just need the papers to confirm it to the Ministry of Magic," continued Mister Thomas.

"We are attending a ball with the muggles... I can't want to see if they know about the one-eyed snorplunk!" exclaimed Mister Lovegood, "I mean, muggles are fascinating creatures themselves! I can't wait to hear their opinions! And, yes, I know this tornado thing that we are wearing looks ridiculous but, thats muggles for you!"

Draco rolled his eyes at Luna's father's twittering, now he knew where she got all her rubbish from, "Why don't you come in instead of standing on the doorstep like... like penguins standing on the doorstep?"

Draco started cracking up at his own joke.

"We are not amused," said Mister Patil snottily as he walked into Malfoy Manor. Mister Lovegood and Mister Thomas, however, look astonished how different Draco Malfoy's character was. Draco rolled his eyes again but shut the door after them.

"Come on, Mister Malfoy," said Mister Thomas, "We don't have much time!"

Boy, this was going to be _so_ boring...

* * *

"Not him _again_," thought Ginny to herself as she saw Harry mounting his broom and speeding up towards her. As though getting her bludger out to practice her beater skills, she casually floated down and released a bludger and snatched up her bat. 

Merrily ignoring Harry, who was flying after her, trying to get her attention, she proceeded to hit the bludger at him. Harry yelled as he managed to dodge the particularly large and fast bludger as Ginny stiffled a laugh.

The whole afternoon was devoted to Ginny aiming her bludger at Harry and Harry screaming and dodging it. When it was turning dark, Ginny aimed her last stroke at the bludger, taking Harry by surprise and knocking him off his Firebolt, making him land on his arse. Hard.

"Ginny! Wait!" yelled Harry as he spotted the red blur streaking back into the castle, laughing her ass off.

"Go away!" she called back, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"Ginny! Will you just _listen!_" insisted Harry, scrambling up and taking his Firebolt, following her.

"Did you hear me? Are you deaf? Was it your arse that hit the ground or your head? Its kinda hard to tell the difference you know," replied Ginny, "I said, 'Go Away'!"

Harry finally gave up, and stopped. Looking at Ginny as she walked back in the castle.

_'So many years...' thought Harry, 'Why did I finally notice her now, after so many years?'_

* * *

The holidays were finally over and Ginny was glad. Harry Potter had been trying to speak to her the whole time and she had been avioding him. She was glad that Draco was finally coming back so she could see him again. She had a big grin on her face when she walked out into the grounds to wait for the carriages. She was cold because it was snowing but she was feeling very, very warm. 

Finally, the carriages arrived, and stopped in front of her. Draco stepped out of the third carriage and looked around. Stopping when he spotted Ginny, he walked briskly towards her, suddenly sprinting and taking her in his arms and hugging her tight as Ginny squealed in happiness.

"God, Ginny," muttered Draco, burying his head into her shoulder, "I missed you so much..."

"Me too," said Ginny before stretching up to kiss him softly on the lips. Draco smiled and held her hand as they walked up back to the castle.

( To see a picture of the kiss, go to my fan-fic front page... _thing_, coz the website does not show here. Just click on my pen name up there. )

* * *

So caught up in their little lovey dovey world, they did not notice a fuming Harry Potter watch them from the thicket of trees at the side. 

"I'm going to make her pay... I'm going to think of a plan," whispered Harry to himself, unknowingly, Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor had heard everything he said.

"Thinking about Ginny again, huh?" said Lavender, "That was some act in the common room that few months ago, I still laugh at the memory..."

"You shut up!"

"Why should I? Besides, I have a plan, I want Draco! I don't want him with that slimy Weasley!" growled Lavender, starring daggers as she saw Draco pull Ginny even closer and whisper into her ear.

"Don't you call her that!" said Harry angrily.

"I can call her whatever I want, and anyway, if you want to hear my plan, you'd better shut up and listen," snapped Lavender. Harry nodded, never taking his eyes away from the couple. Lavender whispered her plan into Harry's ear. She took the pleasure of watching him gasped in shock and squirm in uneasyness.

"That's... thats impossible," stuttered Harry, "And I don't want to hurt her."

"Look, if you don't want to go with it, fine, but I've got a bottle of the potion here in my bag that I got from Knockturn Ally during the holidays," continued Lavender, "and I can just as easily get someone else to act it with me... Malfoy would be so pissed and I'll finally have him..."

"I'm in," said Harry immediately, "When do we start?"

_Oh no!_

* * *

"Do you want to let the school know now?" whspered Draco into Ginny's ear as they stood in front of the Great doors, holding hands and covered in snow. 

"Okay... but Ron's going to kill you or something," whispered back Ginny.

"Are you two going to get in or what?" asked a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw Luna Lovegood with her trademark butterbeer bottle cork necklace and an issue of _The Quibbler_ in her hand.

"Yes Miss Looney," said Draco in a mocking voice.

"Draco, _dont'!_" growled Ginny.

"Fine, fine!"

"C'mon, who cares, let's just go in," said Ginny. Draco looked a bit doubtful but opened the doors anyways.

The whole hall gasped in surprise when Ginny and Draco walked in, hand in hand. When had a Slytherin _ever_ associated with a _Gryffindor_ anyway? And when had a _Malfoy_ ever associated with a _Weasley?_ Not _ever_.

Even Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall was surprised, the Headmaster, though, looked amused and smiled serenely at the spotlight couple, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I'll see you," whispered Draco, giving Ginny a kiss on her cheek before walking to the Slytherin table with his head held high and glaring at the starers.

"Damn, that means she's taken," muttered Seamus Finnigan, the handsome Irish boy of Gryffindor.

"Funny," said Ron, who was sitting beside Seamus, he was practically fuming, "Why is she doing this?" he muttered angrily before walking up to Ginny and dragging her into the nearest empty classroom.

"_Have you lost your marbles?_" yelled Ron, "What were you _thinking_? Making your relationship public? Now everybody knows and Mum and Dad will know too! Holy cow! _Mum and Dad!_ You are _so_ dead Ginerva Weasley! You are _so_ bloody hell dead!"

"Ron," insisted Ginny, "Its fine! Really! I'll just tell them the truth!"

"Do you seriously _think_," said Ron, his voice dangerously soft, "That Mum and Dad would actually give you time to _talk_ about it and that they would actually _listen_ to your point of view? If they did, I'll eat my wand!"

"You wouldn't want to do that!" said Ginny disgustedly, "Its new you know, and it probably wouldn't taste good..."

"Thats _not the point!_" yelled Ron, practically tearing his hair out.

"Chill, big brother," replied Ginny as she walked across the room and went back to the Great Hall.

"Arrrggghhh!" shouted Ron to no one in particular. But, he was suddenly soaked when a bucket of cold water landed on his head.

"Peeves!!!" he hollared angrilly. His only answer was insane cackling from the poltergiest.

* * *

"But... but thats practically impossible!" wailed Harry, "How the hell are we suppose to get her out of the way?" 

"Oh, quiet, I told you, I've got it all worked out!" hissed Lavender.

"I never knew you got that in you, Miss Brown," mocked Harry, "I always thought you were the innocent, little one."

"I am _not_ little," bristled Lavender, glaring at Harry.

"Fine, geez... Anyway, when do we start?" asked Harry curiously.

"In a few weeks time..."

"Why so long?"

"We need to get them deeper in love, _then_ we'll attack, the effect would be better..." said Lavender obviously, like she was trying to explain to a stubborn toddler that one plus one really _is_ two.

"Ohh... and what it happens, I'll be there to 'comfort' Ginny..." muttered Harry.

"Yes, and I'll be there for Draco since Pansy's gone now!" cackled Lavender.

"You're really scary sometimes, you know, Lavender?" said Harry, glancing quickly at the laughing witch beside him.

"Come on, lets just go!" said Lavender, "This place gives me the creeps..."

They were, of course, standing right in front of the Forbidden Forest. "Yea, sure," answered Harry, looking around, he quickly scrambled up and walked briskly and casually back to the castle with Lavender at his heels.

* * *

"I just don't _get_ her!" wailed Ron, as he slumped in Hermione's couch in the Head Girl room, "One minute she's asking me to swear not to tell Mum and Dad about her and Malfoy, the next shes coming out in front of the whole _school_ with _him_ and then saying that she dosen't _care_ what our parents would say! And I'd be prepared to bet they'd say _alot_!" 

"Ron, thats absoulutely fine!" soothed Hermione, massaging his shoulders, "She just wants you to stop being so over protective of her!"

"But I'm her _brother_!" said Ron, looking at Hermione with a weary look.

"Yea, and you're my boyfriend," said Hermione cheekily, she started laughing when Ron tickled her on her ribs.

"Ron! Don't!" said Hermione, backing away slowly when she saw Ron's maniacal look in his eyes. "Ron, please! No...! Hahahaha... Please, stop!" She couldn't say anymore because Ron had tackled her and started tickling her mercilessly. She was very ticklish and that was her biggest weakness, after Ron, of course.

* * *

"Are you sure you're parents won't kill me or something?" asked Draco again, when Ginny came to his Head Boy room in the middle of the night. 

"They can't kill you, but they'll ummm... have a few 'words' with you alright," whispered Ginny, looking amused.

"Hey, did you see the look on your brother's face when we went in?" said Draco, immediately brightening up, "It was priceless!"

"Haha," laughed Ginny, "Yeah, it was, but the talk after that wasn't."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You're not in trouble or anything, right?" asked Draco, ignoring her questions.

"No, why?"

"Good, so I can properly ask you out to this week's Hogsmeade weekend, I mean, the last one was a disaster and it didn't go as planned," muttered Draco.

"Oh... yes, I remember..." said Ginny, her eyes starting to tear at the horrible memory.

"Oh, god, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to say that!" wailed Draco, kissing her tears away as they fell from her big, brown eyes.

"I'm fine... fine..." muttered Ginny, trying to stop the tears, "I'd better go now..."

"No!" insisted Draco, "No, please, don't go! I'm sorry, stay with me tonight! Please, I'm sorry Ginny..."

Ginny looked at Draco's arms, wrapped protectively around her waist and replied, "Its not like I have a choice do I?"

Draco smiled and pulled her back onto his bed, "Lets just sleep now," he whispered.

Ginny felt a chill run down her spine at hearing his voice. But, it was a nice kind of chill. Ginny felt love, sleeping in Draco's arms. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

_Or, so she thought._

* * *

"Where did you think you ran off to last night, Ginerva Weasley?" asked Ron in a chilling would be calm voice.

"I... I was in... in my room of course," answered Ginny stuttering.

Ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident, Ginny had been given her own room, to have her own privacy and to stop the other girls from bothering her with their questions about being in the Chamber and being posessed. Ginny had felt in annoying and Dumbledore had allowed her her very own room, just beside Hermione's Head Girl room.

"You were _not!_" snarled Ron, "I went in there this morning to check on you, but _you were not there_..."

"I woke up early and left early," replied Ginny, ignoring her brother and taking a piece of toast.

"Don't you ignore me, young lady, you _were_ out of your room!"

"Well," said Ginny, her famous Weasley temper flaring, "Well how about _you_?! Its not like _you_ were in _your_ bed last night, _Ronald Weasley!_ How do you explain that? You needed a pee in the middle of the night but fell asleep on the toilet bowl by accident? (Everyone laughed at that and Ron's face turned red with embarrasment and anger, that had happened to him when he was 7, and Ginny knew it.)"

"Or was it," Ginny continued, "You just started dream walking and _oh so accidentally_ went into Hermione's private room and fell asleep with your arms around her? Or was it you were..."

"_Enough!_" shouted Ron. Everyone in the Hall were sniggering and Ron's temper was flaring as well.

"We will discuss this _later_!" snarled Ron, just as he spotted Draco emerge from the dungeons where his room was located.

Ginny just shrugged but waved at Draco with her piece of toast, he waved back, with a quick wink when no one was looking. Of course, they had planned the whole thing properly, Ginny had left first and after 15 minutes, Draco would enter, so it would look like they came in at different times. Ron had fallen for it. The cheapest trick in the book. Boy, did he need some more knowledge...

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
